


Couldn't Help It (Sherlock x Reader)

by blondeofthecentury (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blondeofthecentury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You start playing your ukulele and sing a song. Sherlock takes it as a confession and asks who the song is for while you play. It takes him a moment to realize as you look at him and continue to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Help It (Sherlock x Reader)

You enter the flat of 221B Baker Street having just come from a get together with some friends. You still carry the case that holds your ukulele as you come up the stairs and enter the living room.

"Hey, you lot." you greet as you pull your bag off your shoulder and drop it onto the floor beside the sofa before carefully setting down your ukulele.

"Hey, (Y/N)." John replies from the kitchen. "You want some tea?"

"Yes, thank you." you say.

Sherlock enters the room in his pajamas and dressing gown with his hair mussed up as if he's just woken up. You glance down at your watch and see that it's almost noon, so you figure you're not far off. He yawns and stretches, moving to lounge on the sofa, but stops when he sees who's occupying it.

"Oh, hello, (Y/N)." he says. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. I was just with-"

He cuts you off, "With (Y/B/F/N) ((A/N: your best friends name, just to clarify.))

You roll your eyes with a small smile, "Yes, with them. Would you like to deduce what we did?"

"You had lunch at a cafe and then went to the park to talk and play music." Sherlock automatically leaps on the opportunity.

"That we did." You answer as Mrs. Hudson comes up the stairs.

"Oh, hello, dear. Is that your ukulele?" The land lady asks.

You nod.

"Would you play something for us?" she gives you this hopeful look and you cave, as you were initially going to reject the offer.

You shrug, "I don't know what to play."

"There's this one song that Elvis Presley sang, it became quite famous, you know, but several people have done covers of it." the older woman rambled.

You smile, knowing which song she was talking about, "Can't Help Falling in Love?"

"Yes! That's the one! Do you know how to play it?"

"I do." You reach for the encased instrument and pull it out. ((A/N: sorry, i hate doing these because i find them really annoying while reading, just wanted you to know that it's the Twenty One Pilots cover of the song. okay. im done. carry on. *whispers* my wayward son. okay, sorry.))

John comes back in with a tray of tea as you tune the "mini- guitar" before finding the right chord for the first few notes. You pull in a deep breath and start to sing as you strum.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay, would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

"Who is this song for?" Sherlock asks, taking it as a confession of affection.

You look up at him and don't let your gaze stray from his face as you continue the song.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
If I can't help falling in love with you"

Mrs. Hudson gasps as she realizes and smiles at you warmly. John looks between you and Sherlock, wondering if he's taken the hint yet, but the consulting detective only stares at you intently, his face an emotionless slate. You still stare at him as you sing the rest, only looking away when you blink for the entirety of the song.

"Like a river flows  
Surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things were meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you  
Cause I can't help falling in love with you

But I can't help falling in love with you"

While you strum the final chord, you smile bashfully as Mrs. Hudson and John clapped.

"You have a beautiful voice, (Y/N)." Mrs. Hudson praised.

"Thank you."

"Yeah. That - that was amazing." John added. "Sherlock, what did you think?"

The detective was looking at you with a curious expression, but said nothing.

You pack up your ukulele and stand, "Well, I'd best be going. I only wanted to pop in and say 'hi' on my way home."

"Be safe, dear." Mrs. Hudson cautions.

You smile, "I will. Bye, guys."

* * * * * * * * *

Later that night, you sat in the kitchen, eating ramen and kicking yourself for what you had done earlier with the song. You had been in love with Sherlock since you had run into him as you ran from your home before this one. He had steadied you, not having lost his balance, and saw the forming bruise on your cheek from your sister. He frowned and offered you a place to stay for the night- well, John did when Sherlock had taken you back to the flat that they shared. The doctor had looked over your injuries and taken care of you. Sherlock was the first person to show you any sort of kindness in a long time, and at first you were taken aback by his brusqueness, but you soon grew to love the strange man. You loved John, too, but the way a little sister would love her older brother.

A knock came at the front door of your flat, jerking you out of your revere. Your hand inched towards the gun tucked into the waist band of your jeans that you always kept there (as you were an officer with Scotland Yard) as you went to answer it. Opening the door revealed a black, curly haired man with a blue scarf knotted around his neck.

"Oh, Sherlock. What are you doing here?" You say, putting your hand on your hip as you leaned against the doorway.

"I came to talk to you. Can I come in?" he asks.

"Of course. Should i put the kettle on?"

He shakes his head as he enters. "No, it's alright."

You close the door behind him, "What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you already have an idea." he says with a smile that you can't see, as he hasn't turned back to look at you yet and is instead looking in the kitchen, but can hear it in his voice after knowing him for so long.

"Yes, but an idea isn't knowing for sure. What do you want to talk about?" you ask as he turns to face you.

"The song. I know you didn't write it, but was it intended for me?" he asks.

You sit at the counter again, "Doesn't matter if it was or not. Why do you want to know?"

"It does matter because I would like to know."

"Then make a deduction, Curls. What do you think?" you ask in exasperation.

"I have no idea. I've made several deductions, but I can never figure out which one is correct when it comes to you unless you give me the answer."

You give a dry chuckle, "Alright then, what do you want the answer to be."

"I want the answer to be that it was."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't help but to fall in love with you." he answers with a cheesy smile.

You laugh and stand, slowly walking towards him. "You know, that has to be the cheesiest line any one has ever used on me in my entire life."

He chuckles and looks down, "I did try. So what's the answer to my question?"

"Yes."

You reach up on your tip toes and kiss his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you lot want anything! I accept requests!


End file.
